


Slick

by PoisonOfGull (ArielOfFell)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Other, Slow Build, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielOfFell/pseuds/PoisonOfGull
Summary: Your assignment to take down rival reporter Eddie Brock fails, and you get more than you asked for.





	1. Who is Venom

Goddamn it. He was actually a kind man, nothing like the rough and aggressive tone you found under his byline. Your editor losing their mind every other morning at another exclusive broken by the Bugle had everyone fed up.

"Something on your mind?" he asks, playing with his ice cream.

"Oh, nothing. Just work stuff I'll have to deal with tomorrow."

He smiles down at your ice cream, unfinished, and moves his chair closer. "Working down in the dungeons of that magazine must be hell."

"Tell me about it," you say. No point hiding such obvious information from a seasoned reporter. You were under a pseudonym anyway, since undercover work alongside police detectives was your real work. And this assignment was a twofer: find what connection Eddie Brock had to the man-eating monster known as Venom. It frustrated your boss to all-hell that the Bugle had acquired another golden egg, like whoever the Parker person was that got great shots of the Spider-Man. "You never seem to work when I'm with you," you say. 

Eddie seems confused for a second. "What do you mean?"

You shrug, appearing shy. "I mean, when I read your stories... I don't know. You're different than I expected."

Now he's the shy one. "I'm tough when I have to be." He suddenly chuckles softly, looking to his left.

"No," you say, quietly, "you give our reporters a run for their money. "You've only been in New York a month and half and already everyone wants you."

"They want me out of the picture," he chuckles. "Are you ever going to finish that ice cream?"

That briefly snaps you out of your work. "Oh... I shouldn't have gotten chocolate. I'm supposed to be cutting back." You move the glass toward him. "Finish it for me."

"Gladly." Eddie takes it and finishes very quickly. Another thing that'd thrown you off was the occasional child-like appetite he had. He didn't really eat healthy, but he was in great shape. He dressed modestly, hoodies and dark jackets--nothing like a well-mannered reporter. But one thing that was surprising the most, even disappointing, was that he had yet to even kiss you. Eddie never tried to get in your pants. On the contrary, he was an incredible gentleman. Maybe he had another secret beyond just uncanny reporting abilities. 

Not that you would ever out him before he was ready to come out. It would at least call for a different tactic to uncover the secret you were really after. Whether you like it or not, you already care about Eddie Brock.

"You want to get out of here?" he asks suddenly. "I can take you home, if you want. You seem tired."

Now you frustrated yourself. A couple of weeks of casual dates, and with no action for yourself, you were starting to feel bad. "I'm not tired. It's just...."

"Just...?" he asks earnestly.

Maybe it was better to play it less accusatory and more like you were hurt. "Do you find me... attractive?"

This startles a laugh out of Eddie. "What? Yeah. Why?"

You shrug. "I just get the impression you see me more as a friend to talk to---which I appreciate, but.... You don't make any sort of... move."

"Move?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Not even a kiss." 

"We-- I mean... I try to be a gentlemen, any way. I just don't want to hurt you."

"I'm tougher than I look."

"I don't doubt it," he says with a smile. "You know your way around a motorcycle... which is very, very hot."

You stand up. "Now you're just trying to flatter me."

"Hey, hey," he says as he stands closer, grabbing your hand. "You're beautiful and funny and smart. But if we... if i take it further, you might get hurt. You might not get what you expect."

Now this sounded like it was going somewhere. "I know you're not like other guys, Eddie. I'm not asking to become a whole new part of your life. I just... I feel good when I'm with you. I'd just like a little more." He was reacting like you'd hoped, and to seal the deal, you lean forward and give a quick kiss on his lips. He stiffens. "I'll be honest, I have needs. And I'm not asking you to do anything you don't want to. You can be honest and tell me if I'm not what you really want."

His grip on your hand tightens. It's incredible how close you two are in the ice cream shop "You are what we--" his voice sounds tight, "what I want. But... once you know.... I don't want to scare you off."

Yes YES!! "I'm not going anywhere, Eddie."

"I hope you won't, even after you get your story." Your mind goes blank, but he pulls you closer, his lips by your ear. "I thought I'd play you back for the hell of it, but now I wish I hadn't."

"I... I'm sorry." It was all you could to hold back sudden tears. None of this was supposed to lead here.

"I enjoy the game," he says quietly, almost resting his head on your shoulder. "We can still keep playing, if you can handle it. Do you want to keep playing?"

Before you can say anything, you feel his tongue flick at your earlobe. It unlocks so many feelings inside you. But you feel it grow longer... trailing thick saliva down your neck. You feel it soak under your hair into your shirt. It clicks. It all clicks. Your body starts to tremble.

"It's you," you whisper breathlessly. "You're... Venom."

Eddie's chuckle is deeper, like a a thunderstorm forming in his chest. "Ding ding ding." You feel the smile in his voice. "Do you want to get out of here?"

Nodding is all you can do. Eddie steps back and gently pulls you by your hand out of the shop. The cool night air brings a little clarity to your mind and you feel you can breathe again. You watch Eddie's back as he leads you down the street to his motorcycle. Your body has accepted the truth better than your mind has. Your eyes search his form for any sign of the black monster, the tendrils and large form you've only seen from a distance and in terrible YouTube videos, throwing itself from building to building while it chased the Spider-Man. Was that... inside Eddie?

You both stop at his motorcycle. He gets on it. "So," he says, "what will you do now?" Eddie on his motorcycle was Cool Eddie. His smile was Kind Eddie.... What other Eddies were there?

"I... need proof."

"For your story?"

You shake your head. "For me."

He stares at you, reading you with distant eyes. "You can have everything you need if you get on." He reaches back for the spare helmet. "We can stop anytime you want. But if we do... you won't see me ever again."

As confusing as this all was, one certain fact was that it was Eddie Brock you didn't want to lose... whatever this night was going to lead to. You step down from the sidewalk and take the helmet. He puts on his and you get onto the motorcycle. Before the bike's even started, your hands already wrap around his waist and you pull your body close.

Your heartbeat rises and falls during the ride. Eddie is the monster... but he can control it, right? He's had plenty of times to hurt you, kill you, even. So it wasn't like he would do that tonight. Quite stupidly, this close proximity is different than the other times, and you feel it will finally lead to other things. You've never felt closer to Eddie than you did now. He was letting you in. Your job, 'assignment', was leaving your mind. This isn't for work anymore. This is for you. You can feel it in your chest that this was real now. As the motorcycle slows to Eddie's apartment, your mind is calmer.

He parks his bike in his designated spot. You peel yourself off of him and shakily stand aside, pulling the helmet off your head. He takes it from you as you fluff your hair back up. He chuckles.

"What's funny?" you ask, a little too seriously. Many feelings coursed through you---confusion, happiness, fear, even arousal---and he seemed fine.

Eddie smiles at you, warmer than he's ever looked at you before. "You're handling this pretty well to worry about your hair."

You can't stop the blush.

He gets off the bike and stops close to you, kissing your forehead. "You're amazing." He leads the way into the building. 

It was a normal apartment complex, no different than yours across town. Just making it this far makes you feel excited. He was finally going to show you his place, let you into his home. It surprises you he's only on the second floor, and you wonder how much Eddie really feared heights.... But how was he up high on the buildings, then? Swinging around carelessly. The absurdity brings a small laugh out of you.

"What?" Eddie asks.

You meet his eyes briefly, embarrassed. "Nothing, I was just.... Your heights thing... and the second floor."

"Oh," he laughs nervously. Out of the elevator and down the hall, he leads you to the last apartment. He lets you in first.

It's modestly decorated, doesn't feel lived in. No pictures on the wall, only posters of a few bands. Non-ficition books spread on the small coffee table. The kitchen looks organized and clean. You set your bag on the sofa, taking off your jacket and tossing it on top. Eddie throws his next to yours. You can feel his eyes on you, but he says nothing as you slowly make your way through the living room. He still has CDs that line a ladder-bookshelf, the CD player/boombox at the very top. A few plants line the windowsill, green with care.

"Are you... okay?" Eddie asks.

You turn to him, happy at how nervous he seems. "I feel... safe... here. Is that weird?"

He shakes his head, glancing at the hallway you were heading toward. He doesn't say anything.

You continue on down that hall, the bathroom door open. You pass the linen closet toward the last door, which is open and hints at his bedroom. You reach around the doorway for the light and turn it on. A large bed with light blue covers, not made at all. The blinds are open. Only a pair of pants and shirt occupy the chair beside the window. A small notebook is on the sill, a few scribbles in it. Eddie must sit there on occasion.

He comes into the room, staying by the door, watching you. "Glad I cleaned up yesterday." He clears his throat. "You gotta have questions by now."

"I do but... I don't care to talk right now, I think." Eddie gets a knowing look. You both know what you're referring to. You turn to close the blinds firmly, and when you turn back, Eddie is already inches from you. Your heart beats faster, but a good faster as your lips meet. The kiss starts sweet, but it's building something inside you that you haven't felt for more than a few months and you're not patient. The kiss turns rough, both of your hands chaotically reach for each other's clothes. In less than a minute, you've each undressed yourself with giddy speed.

Eddie takes no time to see your body before his lips lock with yours again and he helps you onto the bed. This is where you slow down, his hands roaming your skin, your breast and stomach, down to your thighs.

Against your lips, he breathes, "You really need to say if you really want this... everything...." His hand as stopped at your inner thigh.

You briefly free your lips to see his earnest eyes. He's straining. "All of it," you say quietly. "All of you. Don't hide anymore--" His hand reaches your moist folds, his fingers pulling at your clit.

"It'll be okay," he says into your hair as he pulls you up. You're both on your knees, still holding onto each other's lips, his hands roaming your body, his hand playing softly between your legs. You play onto his fingers "It'll be okay," he breathes into you again as you start to feel the cold. 

You can't help tear your eyes away from him and look down. Slick black tendrils begin oozing out of his skin. Your body freezes for a second out of instinctive fear, but Eddie's constant whispering of it'll be okay reaches your mind. You feel it in his touch. The tendrils reach longingly for your skin, and you jump at the sudden cool while your body is still on fire.

The tendrils join the two of you, and you can feel the cool slick wrap around you, swimming between your legs. You start to wonder how Eddie's separating himself from... this other form he has. The rumbling in his chest, which you thought was just another form, now starts to vibrate against the slick black tendrils that are coating your back. Something is changing. You feel another presence behind you. You want to turn around.

Eddie puts a hand on the side of your face to stop you. "It's okay," he says, sounding worried. "You'll be okay. We promise."

You feel the familiar tongue on the back of your neck, like back at the ice cream shop. It trails gentle circles into your skin. But Eddie's mouth is right in front of you. The soft growl behind you reverberates through your body. Someone else is actually here. You can't help stopping to look into Eddie's eyes, a question on the tip of your tongue that refuses to form.

Eddie sees and knows the question, but he also sees you're only confused. You honestly don't feel afraid as the entity behind you seems to press itself onto your back, its black tendrils crawling along your torso like a hug. " **We'll take care of you** ," Eddie says softly, sealing the promise with a kiss.


	2. What is Eddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night you could've never imagined, the three of you are left to wonder what happens next.

You take the kiss quietly, forcing your body to stop its tensing as... the other entity's tendrils crawl around your waist. 

You feel it pull you back and Eddie follows. If they're communicating, you can only feel it in their movements. They work in perfect sync as you seem to lie on the other.... It has to be Venom. In your mind you're hearing the times Eddie's caught himself saying 'we', changing his wording to 'I'. They're two different beings, then... separate minds operating one body.... 

Venom's cool embrace caresses you as Eddie comes over you, and he slowly enters you. Your eyes roll back as his girth stretches you, slicking past your wet walls. Your head rests on Venom's shoulder, and his tongue slips down the side of your face and under your jaw. Clawed hands form from his body as he holds you. Your body presses into him with every thrust Eddie gives you.

As your climax starts to build, Venom positions himself beneath you, and you start to feel a familiar touch below your ass. His tendrils make the form and lightly kiss your opening. You feel what's coming next and can't help turn to Venom. His large and narrow eyes of milky white were closed. He was getting the same pleasure you were, or what Eddie was getting. He seems to feel you watching him and looks down at you. Rather than the rage monster you'd quietly feared, his expression is almost... cute. To him, _you_ are the alien thing to be uncertain of.

Eddie slows his thrusting. His eyes glazed in pleasure meet yours. You feel Venom at your opening, but nothing happens for a few seconds until you realize they're both waiting for you. They're waiting for you to decide what happens next.

It's overwhelming how cared for you feel. You nod your head yes. Venom, who's been supporting your weight this entire time, hold your legs a little wider. He seems to know not to let you feel discomfort as his formed member slowly enters you. He stops at your small cry, the way your body seems to arch away from his touch and closer to Eddie.

You reach an arm to the side of his cool face, your fingers bristling his teeth. "It's okay," you breathe toward him.

" **Are you sure?** " he asks, his gruff voice devoid of any harshness you'd heard in videos. His own uncertainty is endearing.

You give him a reassuring smile. "Yes."

The side of his face nuzzles your hand as his length slowly enters you. Eddie pauses, still inside you, letting you accommodate Venom's girth and length. Yes, it hurts. You've never felt this stretched before, but your mind is leagues ahead of your body, and it wants you to catch up and get past the pain. They both fill you fully and they pause again as your body adjusts. 

Your body relaxes, your head resting on Venom's shoulder. You nod and they both start to pump you softly. Your body coils as their lengths drag in and out of your sensitive openings. Your hand grips Eddie's shoulder while your right arm clings to Venom's right arm wrapped around you. Venom's tongue trails thoughtlessly around your neck. It slicks up to your mouth, hesitating at your lips. You lift your head toward it, opening your lips a little and letting the tongue inside. It explores your mouth, dancing with your small tongue, as you welcome its length to pump in and out of your mouth. Your tongue feels the veiny ridges of Venom's tongue, and you wonder where else those ridges would feel good.

Eddie's moan brings your eyes to him. He's watching you, staring at your mouth as Venom's tongue pumps in and out. He loves this. As much as it arouses him, you don't yet fully understand what this means to him, how you've accepted and welcomed everything about him. Eddie's thrusting grows harder with fresh vigor and you start to feel the building in your abdomen. You're suddenly very aware of what's happening inside you. You tap Venom's arm only once and he knows to remove his tongue so you can breathe properly. They both can read your body, feel it start to tense.

Venom pushes you up and all three of you are up right again, only this time Venom is letting your weight fall onto both of them. Both their lengths fill your tightening insides. Guttural moans are filling the room. Venom's growls hum along your back. Sandwiched between them as you bounce, all three of you are holding each other tightly, but Eddie and Venom still seem mindful enough to not squish you.

They both hold onto you as you scream through your orgasm. Only second's later Eddie's quick thrusting stops as he cums inside you. He reaches for your face and you hold onto his shoulder with a vice-like grip as Venom pumps into you and you take in his cum once the cool of it explodes inside you. 

All three of you stop, on your knees. Nothing sounds in the room. Not even the noise of New York City can over take the exhausted breathing of the three of you. The pounding of your heartbeat in your ears.

Eddie takes your weight, and you grip him tightly as Venom's member slides out of your exhausted opening. His black cum slides down your legs as you get to your knees. You look down to see the black and white mess pooled around you and Eddie. It still slowly slips out of you. Venom's body is still wrapped around you from Eddie. You meet his eyes and you both quietly laugh through a smile. This happened, actually happened, and more. You could read the happiness in Eddie's eyes. You had trusted him. You didn't recoil, not even flinch as you felt Venom's body against your back. 

A black tendril shoots out toward the room light switch and flicks it off. Another tendril goes for the blinds and undoes them, allowing the streetlight outside to illuminate the room.

Eddie helps you off the bed. You can barely stand and lean on him as Venom pulls the ruined sheets off the bed. You notice Venom still extends from Eddie's side. Does he not have his own shape? Venom slowly reaches for your waist, his white eyes watching you, still waiting for approval. 

"No need to be shy anymore, big guy," Eddie says as he guides you to the bed. You collapse onto your side. Eddie arranges a pillow beneath your head.

Venom remained extended from Eddie's side, hovering nervously beside you. You reach back and place a hand on his face like before. His slit eyes close as he moves himself to lie behind you, resting his head very lightly against yours. His body lightly wraps you and Eddie together and you're between them again. The exhaustion slowly morphs into sleepiness. Your limp body relaxes again. You feel Venom's tendrils lightly wrap round your chest and waist.

Eddie rests his head on his hand, leaning down to kiss your forehead. "How do you feel?" he asks quietly.

Venom purrs against your back. "I don't know," you say honestly. "Happy, I think... and... safe. I have a lot of questions."

Eddie nods. His eyes dart between you and Venom. "What will you do now?"

"I...." You're so aware of Venom against your body, cool and gentle, hugging you. "I don't want to leave." Sudden emotion builds in your throat. The high of all the pleasure you'd experienced was leaving. Now you're painfully aware that tomorrow morning you had to report something to your boss. You'd given him this lofty promise of exposing Eddie Brock's journalistic abilities, maybe even finding out who the black monster really is. Your boss was excitedly waiting to present your findings to the police.

The enemy and monster you were supposed to expose were now holding you with such affection. To call it love terrifies you, because it can't be that already. Your mind still tried to process how caring Eddie and Venom are, what they're actually capable of.

"Hey." Eddie wipes a tear trailing down your cheek. "We're not making you leave."

" **Stay**...." 

You take a shaky breath. "A lot of people are after you... both of you." You can't help bury your face in the pillow with shame. "I was supposed to expose you, Eddie. I didn't know it was like this." Venom tightens around you.

"Do you still want to expose us?"

"Never."

Eddie adjusts himself to lie on his side. You look up to find his eyes very close to you. "You're not gonna hurt us," he says. "We're not gonna hurt you." Venom's head nuzzles into your hair. "We're two brilliant investigative reporters and a powerful symbiote. We'll figure something out in the morning." He kisses your forehead before moving back and closing his eyes. "Let's sleep on this for now."

While Eddie seemed to immediately doze off, it's taking you a while to fully relax. Venom seems to know this, so he nuzzles closer to you, and starts to lightly purr. The despite the cool of his touch, this makes you feel warm, and you doze too.


	3. Why are We

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Eddie, and Venom devise a plan to free you from your assignment (maybe even job) without suspicion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of... well, 'action' in this one, but an actual idea started forming.... I'm doing my homework on this thing.

Sunlight beams into your eyes the next morning. Without moving, your aching body feels like its made of bricks.

You're alone in Eddie's bed, and you briefly worry where he is until your eyes fall on a scribbled note on his nightstand: 'At laundromat next door. Will bring up breakfast.'

Sudden heat rushes to your face as last night flashes through your mind and you're aware of your nakedness... and stickiness. Moving off the bed, pulling the sheet with you, you see they took your clothes too. But on the chair by the window is a pair of folded towels, and a shirt and sweatpants. You'll make do.

You feel cleaner after using Eddie's shower. Going through an altered version of your own morning routine, you start to wonder what Eddie's life is like on a normal day. How do you spend the day with a being like Venom? How was work? How did Venom occupy his own time? 

Your head starts to spin at all the questions forming. For now, you pause and just put on Eddie's clothes. You work his one comb through your tangled hair as methodically as possible. You don't feel you can use his toothbrush, so you use your fingers and toothpaste to freshen your mouth.

Out in the living room, you check your phone, relieved that your boss didn't try contacting you. You still had a couple of hours before you needed to be at work. You turn on the TV for some distraction.

You're just in time to see low-quality phone camera footage of the Spider-Man rescue construction workers from a tilting crane atop an unfinished building. Going after this Parker person instead of Eddie had been on the table for their ridiculous exclusives. But a faceless photographer was small fish compared to a steady front-page reporter.

Keys jingled at the door and you tense, unsure what they were going to be like in the morning.

Eddie immediately smiled. "You're up!" When he turned to close the door, Venom's head lifted out of the hood. 

His default smile widens at you. " **Still here!** "

You walk over to help Eddie with the bags. "Thank you for covering the laundry."

"No, no. We made quite a mess." He chuckles at your reddening face. "Besides, you're the guest." 

"Thank you, still. I'm gonna change into my clothes real quick."

"Okay...but you look cuter in my clothes." Venom nods his head vigorously.

You can't handle the attention and run into Eddie's room to change back into your clothes. Honestly, what is going on? This is the total opposite of what you were expecting. Especially with Venom... It was...well, he was a conscious being with feelings and... he was caring!

Your mind is only a little at ease once you were back in your own clothes, though now they smell like whatever detergent Eddie uses. You hesitantly leave Eddie's room back to the living room, noticing the mumbling going on between Eddie and Venom. The small table between the couch and the kitchen is covered in breakfast.

As you sit to join them, Eddie starts what at first feels like a general meeting. "So," he says, "what're we going to do about your assignment?"

You accept the plate of a pair of pancakes and bacon. "I'd like to keep my job, if possible. Maybe I can offer my boss a better story."

"Ooh, what story?" Eddie took the chocolate syrup, which you assumed he would pour on his pancakes. Instead, Venom pops his small head out from Eddie's hoodie, and the chocolate syrup is poured directly into his mouth. You stop to watch this.

Eddie notices and suddenly looks embarrassed. Venom's white eyes close in satisfaction. "Chocolate keeps him... mostly sane."

" **Phenethylamine _good_** ," Venom says. 

"The love drug?" you say. "Or is that serotonin...?"

Eddie chuckles. "It's either a lot of chocolate, or biting off heads."

"Ah. Oh...."

Your change in tone makes both of them look up. Of course you and all of New York would know of the random headless bodies occasionally found in an alleyway or crime scene. Some of the gruesome beheadings were caught on phones and managed to survive online in subreddits, oftentimes in GIF form.

Of course you and anyone who bothered to read the papers knew that the bodies that were readily identified as wanted criminals, a few of them freed after the Spider-Man had turned them in.

You clear your throat. "There's still a debate going on whether to call you... well, a vigilante."

Eddie clearly relaxes. "I try my best to curb his needs. The phenethylamine's good for him, but since I can't make a lot of it myself, we either find it in human heads or chocolate, so...." He glances down at Venom's head, resting on his hoodie neckhole. "We try to find the people on the negative end of the spectrum if we can."

"I get it," you say reassuringly. "I do. I just wonder what you have against the Spider-Man."

"Oh," Eddie says with a small chuckle. Venom lets out a small growl, but Eddie just gives him more chocolate. "It's nothing personal. He just gets in the way while I'm trying to keep _him_ in control."

" **No one control Venom** ," he says quietly.

"I know, bud, I know. I've got nothing against the guy, but he's a band-aid solution at best. And, no, I don't know who he is."

"Damn," you say. "Besides you, he's another mystery New York wants solved. My boss _might_ go for that instead since you guys haven't made many appearances lately." Your boss has been after a Venom exclusive for months, but Eddie's name in The Daily Bugle didn't start appearing until only two months. "Eddie, how long have you been in New York?"

"About... a year? Most of that was spent robbing criminals, saving up until I could afford a place. I waited until I knew the area before applying to papers. I was briefly at the Globe, actually, but the people there were assholes, so...." He shrugs that off.

"Oh, wow. And where were you before?"

"Uh, San Francisco. I'd love to share more, but don't you take the sub to work?"

Panic jolts you from your seat. "Oh, God, I gotta change my clothes." You'd worn this outfit to the office, and you didn't want unnecessary attention. You run back to Eddie's room to get your shoes and put them on. When you get back, Eddie's got your coat and his holding your bag to you.

You look through your purse to make sure you have your MetroCard, a small relief. "I hope they run okay today."

Eddie kiss your forehead. "So you're gonna lead your boss to Spider-Man now?"

"That's what I'm hoping. I'll say that you've been mooching off of Parker's leads."

"Wha-? You'd tarnish my name like that?"

"My boss just hates you. It insults you while also pointing him in a different direction. You'll be surprised how distracted he gets." You toss on your jacket and check your phone. "I gotta get home." You feel Eddie follow you to the door, and you turn to say that you'll text them once it's done.

Venom licks your face instead.

Eddie stuffs him down the hoodie. "Call us when you're done. Then we can work together to chase the Spider."

"Ah--what do you mean?"

He shrugs. "I want to unmask him too. A New York reporter's dream. Be safe, 'kay?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The outfit you throw on is enough to indicate a rushed morning rather than a wild night. You just put your hair in a ponytail and hurry back out your door. You spend the subway ride formulating your plan.

If he's in a good mood, simply implying that you uncovered Eddie Brock relied on following the Parker photographer in order to get first hands on the details. He might believe that the two are working together, sure, but it's Parker that he'll want to focus on. Then, if he asks you to work on getting to Parker, you can just say you want to get back to your desk. It's exhausting running around and lying.

Although... your lying led you to Eddie... and Venom. Last night was just... well, one thing. But it's the morning that makes your heart beat just as fast. Sure, there's more to learn about Eddie, and this is something new to you too... something deeper than college flings. You're trusted with the knowledge of... someone incredible... someone kind and loving. Two someone's, actually.

Your phone buzzes in your pocket. You feel fresh annoyance... it's Ryler Keats, your boss so annoying you avoid even remembering his ugly name. Thankfully it's just a text message urging you to get to the office ASAP. Nepotism did a young guy like him favors to get to an editing position. Too bad no one could stand his nasily voice. Regardless, you're sure your plan is going to work.

You rehearse in your mind up the elevator to the magazine floor. You return half-hearted greetings to officemates as you make your way to the editor's offices. You knock on his door and he calls you in.

He's got his face inches from his laptop screen. "Great, you're here. Come see this."

You move to stand behind his chair. He's got grainy night footage looping in his video player. He normally spends so much time on YouTube searching tags. "What's this?" you ask.

"Penny sent this to me while visiting her parents Ohio."

"And this is...?"

"She's doing the homework on it. It's been sighted in Kansas, and before that in Nevada. Whatever it is, it's making its way east." He replays it again, slowing it down. At first it's just the side of a road, the camera angled toward a line of trees. The camera pans to the right and suddenly a large red figure bursts out of the treeline and hits an oncoming semi truck carrying logs. It tilts and the logs spill onto the side of the road and hit a few cars filling up at a gas station. 

The large red being crawls out from under the truck, growling loudly. Your heart seems to stop as the familiarity... only the color is different. The monster notices the crowd and starts toward the person with the camera phone and then the video ends.

"Oh my god...," you say breathlessly.

"Penny said the thing jumped over her toward the building," your boss says... uncharacteristically serious. "She got her little brother to safety and then sent me this. Before it disappeared back into the trees, it yelled 'I bring you Carnage'... whatever that means. She said it sounds real ugly." 

"What, uh... what are you gonna do with this?" you ask.

"Nothing, for now. We'll just sit on this and see where it goes." He leans back in his chair. "I've been finding other bits uploaded. The earliest footage I've found places it as far as California and then across the country this way. Penny sent me this early this morning."

"Where do you think it's going?"

"God, I hope it doesn't come here. We've already got that Venom thing to deal with. Oh, hey." He perks up. "Anything on the Brock case?"

"It's not a case. And, it turns out, he's just following the Spider-Man photographer. They're not working together, though."

Your boss nods, processing this. "Alright... I'll get Danny to work his connection at the Bugle about getting eyes on their photo department. No way it's just one guy getting lucky enough to be the first on the scene."

You're itching to leave. "Do you still need me?"

"You've done your part. I'll let Danny get on this. You get back to your regular projects. Hey," he says before you reach the door, "if it _does_ come here... you want Carnage?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got an idea about who my OC could be... but if I make her this person, she is no longer original. I don't wish to pull You out of the Reader experience, so I'm still unsure about name-dropping right now. It'd serve more as backstory for You without contributing anything of substance to the current plot in my mind. I'll just... see how this goes.
> 
> And, yes... he's got a big role in this thing. I'm doing my homework. ;)


	4. What They Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite learning more about the approaching threat, you have to put off sharing what you know for now. Eddie and Venom already have their own troubles.

You text Eddie that your boss is off his case and onto Spider-Man. Eddie replies that he's just gotten to work and that they want to see you after. It brings a smile to your face that it's 'they' and not just Eddie... the fact that they still want to see you.

The smile fades into a grimace as you turn back to your computer screen. An hour into Googling brought up various images and clips, all taken from a distance, of the creature calling itself Carnage. Keeping the windows small, you pull up the clearest image you can find of Venom. In the most general sense, they looked alike...except this Carnage one is a dark red, like it was stained in blood. Another Venom? Do they know about this one?

Both of them _did_ come over from the west coast. Was it looking for Eddie and Venom, or were they running from it?

The oldest stories about Carnage are from seven months ago, many of the headlines resembling some of the recent ones about Venom. You open up four windows and about twenty tabs a piece.... Venom has old stories only in San Francisco papers. You find some of Eddie's old work, though you've already gone through his entire archive... before you started making moves on him....

You minimize all the windows and sit back. A lot of questions form in your mind about Eddie and Venom, but a small bit of shame weighs in your heart. You feel you have no right to ask or pry given that you dripped into their lives on a plate of deception with the intention to hurt them. Maybe it's not a good idea to push your luck. Maybe it's better to just... be. Be still.

Once you've got a seat on the subway home, you text Eddie to let him know. While you wait for his response, you start formulating how you're going to bring up Carnage.

Eddie texts back before you can start, asking if they could go to your place today. You sort of slouch in your seat. You _really_ don't know what to expect out of this. You're kind of tired from finishing your fluff pieces at your desk. At the same time, you're a little excited that they want to see you so soon. To be honest, if you could have another night with them, even if it could be the last, why not take the chance? You send him your address.

After all, if something needs to be done about Carnage, there might be a chance they don't want to involve you. Or... what if they assume you're aiming to get a story out of it? You shake the notion out of your head once your train makes your stop. You stand and stretch as you follow the few getting off the train. 

Your apartment is exactly as you left it in the morning. You order a pizza and take advantage of the accompanying chocolate cake deal when the teen on the phone offers it. While you wait, you clean up your room, the bathroom, the kitchen, the living room area... the pizza arrives and you eat a slice. You can't sit still while waiting for Eddie. After two hours and the sun setting, you realize no actual time was set. Rather than annoy Eddie with a text asking where he is, you let it be. He doesn't owe you anything.

You turn on the TV so the apartment isn't so quiet. You eat another slice of the pizza and get ready to take a shower. Just before you turn on the shower, you hear a few knocks coming from the living room. A little panic starts in your heart. You slowly leave the bathroom toward your small linen closet for your metal bat. The knocking sounds again, and by the time you've inched to the living room, you see Eddie leaning against the window and knocking on it.

The bat clangs loudly on the floor as you run over to the window. "Eddie, what're you do--?" You notice his sweatshirt is stained dark with blood.

He follows your eyes down. "Oh... some of it isn't mine. Help me in, yeah?"

You barely manage to catch him and help him through the window. You quickly get him to a chair before you can drop him. "Eddie, what the hell?" You close the window and get the blinds.

"Had a run-in with Spider-Prick." He slouches in the chair and then winces.

"Where are you hurt, exactly?" You lean down to lift his shirt and find two sources of the bleeding. "Did Spider-Man _shoot_ you?"

He chuckled, but then, "Ow." More blood seeped out of the wounds. "Ever since he got a new suit, courtesy of Stark--really, where else would've gotten it?--he's brought more toys. I think Stark's extending this courtesy to the police." 

"Eddie, I've got a First Aid kit but I'm no surgeon."

"Oh... no, V already got the bullets out... he just can't... do anything right now."

"Why not? Where is he?"

" _Someone_ helped the spider develop some kind of... sedative." Eddie was growing paler.

"Okay, shut up for now." You quickly run and get the kit from the bathroom, undoing the plastic on your way back; you never really needed it before. "Oh God, do I need to stitch?"

"Maybe?"

You get to the kitchen and wet some clean dish clothes to start cleaning up up the wounds. "How attached are you to this shirt?" 

"Not very."

You go to the small desk by the kitch and get your scissors. Rather than cause discomfort by having him lift his arms, you cut his shirt away.

Eddie stiffens as you start to dab on the peroxide. The two holes in his skin still look raw, and everytime Eddie breathes a little blood seeps through.

"So," you say, "Venom usually heals you?"

Eddie nods, his eyes close. "I'm his host, after all."

With the wounds clean, you can clearly see the damaged skin. "Try not to move. I'll go see if I have a needle."

He glances down. "Maybe we should just tape some gauze on it. He shouldn't be out for long." He smiles up at you. "I'm not in the mood for needles right now either."

You're silently relieved. You press on patches of gauze and tape the edges as firmly as you can. "Sorry," you say as Eddie winces at the pressure. You stand to check your work. "We should get you to a bed. You can't sleep in that chair."

"Not kicking you out of your bed. I'll take the couch."

"That's a loveseat. It's too small for you."

He frowns toward it. "Oh." 

"I can't carry you, obviously. Think you can walk about seven feet?"

"Let's see."

You take Eddie's left arm and bring it around your shoulders. "Try not to double over." There's a slight pause, and then you both move upward. Eddie tries keeping himself straight, but he's biting back a groan of pain. He walks like the Tin Man, leaning on you to keep moving forward. 

Once he's in your bed, he immediately relaxes. "Oh, yes...." he sighs. "This is better--hey!"

You turned on the lights. "You bled through. Let me change those before you fall asleep." You go out and get the kit, then go to the refrigerator and get a fresh bottle of water.

You set both things on your nightstand so you can prop Eddie up a little on an extra pillow. He watches you and you feel your face go pink. You open the bottle for him. He takes from you, though he winces at the slightest turn of his torso.

You kneel down beside him and undo your previous work. You apply some peroxide to the new gauze and tape him up once again. "There," you say as you stand. "That's all I can do, I think."

"It's really more than I could've asked for."

"Stop."

"I'm serious. We weren't sure to come here and risk bringing trouble to you. I'm glad we did, but... you didn't have to do this." Eddie reaches and takes your hand. "Thank you." 

"I'll be in the living--"

"No, stay here. Sleep here," he says quietly.

"Okay... Let me just clean up and get the lights. I'll be right back."

You go back out and toss his shirt and used gauze away. You rinse the bloody washclothes in the sink. You go into the bathroom to change out of your lightly bloodied clothes and put on your night slip. You'd planned to just shower and go to bed.

Eddie's asleep when you get back. You turn off the light and carefully get into your bed without jostling him. You rest your head lightly on his shoulder, feeling his calming warmth, and you drift to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A light purring stirs you out of your sleep, but the darkness confuses you.

"Way to go, you woke her up."

"Eddie?" In the dim light coming from the living room, you see the glint off of Eddie's eyes and Venom's skin. "Are you both okay?"

Venom nuzzles his head under your neck. "He woke up just a while ago," Eddie says quietly. "I healed up and filled him in on your doctor work."

You prop yourself up on your elbows. "It's nothing really--"

Eddie kisses your lips to quiet you, and stays close. "It's _everything_.... We trust you." He leans closer, lips to your ear. "Let us repay you." He reaches around you so you both sit up. Eddie gently pulls off your night slip. His hands roam down your body, and he pulls you against him to lie your back on his chest.

Venom slithers down your legs and gets your panties off. Eddie lifts your right leg and rests it over his hips, helping hold your legs apart. Venom is between your legs. Eddie reaches down to slip his fingers through your folds to expose your clit. His touch pulls the air from you. Venom's tongue glides between your folds, pressing into the base of your clit... the tip of his tongue teasing your opening.

You close your eyes and lean into Eddie, your breathing growing slower and deeper. Venom's tongue slowly slips into you. Eddie stops and holds your leg. He actually pulls your leg higher as Venom goes deeper, his tongue filling you, stretching your walls. Your hips instinctively thrust in to take his tongue in his slow thrusts, but soon you can't keep up.

Eddie wraps his arms against your heaving chest as Venom ravages you. He holds you steady as Venom's tongue starts thrusting into you harder. He twists his tongue multiple ways, brushing your G-spot in purposefully uneven patterns, sending shockwaves through your body. The force surprises you and you writhe violently in Eddie's arms. No one has challenged your body like this before. 

Venom pumps you through the first and second orgasm at a steady pace. You reach for Eddie's hand and squeeze, trying to keep your mewling down. Eddie whispers to you that you're okay, that you're doing fine. You can't fully think. You repeat breathless yes's over and over again, because despite your weak, convulsing body you know you will take more. You try to keep your voice down as Venom pulls the last climaxes out of you.

Your body is freed from its tension and you relax back against Eddie. He tells you how well you did as you try to calm down. Venom slides out of you, your sensitivity to his tongue making you twitch. You reach for Venom's head and you pull him to your chest. He closes his eyes and curls into your hand. Venom slides up over your shoulder to Eddie, who welcomes Venom's tongue so they both taste you. Eddie kneads at your breast, and that along with watching them pulls a moan out of you. Despite your exhaustion, you're freshly aroused as you watch the tongue that decimated you pump in and out of Eddie's mouth.

When Venom removes his tongue, Eddie lets out a sigh. "I'm gonna need more than that." He smiles down at you and kisses your forehead. "I could watch you all day."

Your body is going to complain in the morning, but you sit up anyway and reach for Eddie's pants. "Do you mind?"

He smiles. "If you're willing." 

His bulge his already begging for release. You unzip him and pull it out. You dribble a little spit on it before taking him into your mouth. You watch and smile around him as Eddie closes his eyes and his breathing grows deeper, his body tensing as you work him, precum on your tongue. Venom joins you, wrapping his tongue around and helping with lubrication.

Once you can't wait any longer, you sit up to arrange yourself. As Eddie guides you over, Venom wraps his tendrils around and makes Eddie bigger. You can see his tendrils pulsate, feel Eddie twitch at Venom's touch. As you slowly take them inside, Venom wraps himself around your hips. You feel your still-sensitive opening twitch at another round.

Venom's head comes up to you once they're both fully inside you. " **Be still** ," he says. You freeze at his words.

Eddie offers you his hands to keep you steady. Venom then lifts you both up, his tendrils arranging the pillows at Eddie's back so he rests on your headboard as he sits up. Eddie kisses your breasts.

" **My sweets**..."

Without you or Eddie needing to move, Venom's tendrils wrapped around Eddie inside you start to move and pulsate, as if Eddie himself were thrusting into you.

Both if you hold onto each other. Eddie props up his knees so you can lean back a little. Your body feels less like your own. You let your head fall back, and you accept Venom's tongue into your mouth while Eddie buries his face into your chest. His hips occasionally spasm into you, out of reaction to what Venom was doing for you both.

Venom frees his tongue from you and joins Eddie, each of them sucking at your breasts. You run your hands along both their heads, your left through Eddie's hair and the right stroking Venom's head. Your deep moan vibrates against their mouths, and you feel their groans into your chest.

You and Eddie start spasming, though you climax first, literally unable to breathe through it. Venom's form twitches. The three of you press your foreheads together, holding each other tightly as Venom powers the three of you through Eddie's climax, and then Venom finishes you off and you cover your mouth in time for your scream.

The three of you are still again, harsh panting filling the room. You spasm as Venom slides himself and Eddie out of you. You fall back onto the bed. You laugh a little to yourself, how spent your body is.

Eddie and Venom join you on your side of the bed. "What's funny?" Eddie asks.

"Is this something I should get used to?" you say as Venom, in slightly smaller form, rests his head on your chest.

"I hope so," Eddie says. "But not just for the... _very_ hot sex.... Since it's been just the two of us, we weren't sure if there would be anyone else to connect with, anyone we could trust." Eddie moves closer. 

" **Let us keep you** ," Venom purrs. 

Eddie wraps an arm around your waist to pull you closer. "Will you let us keep you?"

You close more of the distance, almsot squishing Venom. "Keep me, please."

Eddie kisses your cheek. "We promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow beginning. I didnt want You to go another chapter without some action. 
> 
> I changed my mind. OC will remain OC. However, I plan to bring in more familiar faces before this is done. ;)
> 
> Also, I know I don't have Venom speak much. To me, I like the idea he's more expressive physically, since he's used to nonverbal communication with Eddie.
> 
> I'll be adding more "appropriate" (Let's be honest---none of this is appropriate) tags as the story develops. Warning: Expect non-con later, and I'll still deliver that violence too.


	5. Who is Carnage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Eddie, and Venom come to terms with the approaching threat that is Carnage.

Your body aches as you sit up in the morning. Eddie doesn't stir at all as you move. He's on his back, an arm draped over his eyes. There's no sign of the bullet holes on him at all. You almost reach to touch him, but let him sleep longer. Maybe he will tell you about last night. You swing your legs off the bed, more aches running through you and reach for your phone. You go to your closet to get your bathrobe, a towel and a change of clothes as you head to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Last night had been incredibly unexpected. Seeing Eddie in his bloodied form, learning that Venom was capable of being hurt... it brings a slight sense of anxiety to your mind. They're not invincible after all. Now you wonder if it's a good time to bring up Carnage. You worry slightly about heaping on another problem when a knock on the bathroom door makes you jump.

"Can I come in?" Eddie asks. You call him in. In the muddled shower glass you see his naked form. You open the shower door and let him poke his head in. "Mind conserving water and--?"

"Just get in," you say.

He chuckles and comes in, closing the door behind him. He reaches around you. "Have you shampoo'd yet? Let me shampoo your hair. Gimme."

He takes the bottle and you turn around, unable to hold back the giggling as Eddie starts massaging your hair. 

You take your shower puff and pour body wash onto it and start washing yourself. "Where's Venom? Is he okay?"

"He's alright," Eddie says. "I think that sedative knocked him out, then he got a ridiculous high and now he's out again. But he feels okay now. He actually... really needed rest, honestly."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... I still can't tell if he sleeps. V's always on watch. Since moving here we've had to be." Eddie has you turn around. While he's rinsing your hair, you start passing the puff over his chest. "It takes energy to heal me up, so whatever we were shot with might've messed with him somehow while he was still weak." Eddie pulls your soapy body against his. "There's _a lot_ I've had to learn about symbiotic nature. I don't know if you'd want to know...." 

"You don't owe me anything, Eddie. It--"

Eddie kisses you quiet. "No, no, no, don't start with that. V and I were coming over to tell you everything... and then Spider-Man decided to show up and test out his new toys."

"So he shot you?"

"No, but he helped get us where the police wanted us... so he might as well have shot us himself." He kisses your forehead when he sees how serious you look. "We'll talk about it over breakfast. Let's finish up here first."

You try to enjoy yourself while your hands roam each other's bodies, under the guise of a shower, because afterward you'll have to bring up what you know. You gently rub and touch without sparking any stronger need to go further. It's a more... innocent time you two spend in the shower. Once you're free of the suds, there's no excuse for lingering and you both step out and dry each other off. You give Eddie a towel to wrap around himself. Eddie heads out to the living room while you take your clothes and go to you room for Eddie's clothes. You open up the laundry center unit and toss in your clothes.

Eddie hurries over and stands behind you. "You have your own washer/dryer set-up in here?"

His genuine amazement makes you giggle. "It's standard throughout the building."

"Whoa." His stomach growls loudly. "Is it alright if I break into the pizza on the table?"

"Go for it."

You set the washer going when you hear the low growling of Venom waking up. You find them in the living room, the pizza boxes on the coffee table. Venom's squirming out of Eddie's shoulder and accepting a slice while Eddie has his own. " ** _'Morning_** ," Venom says, his mouth full. 

"Morning," you say. You move close to pat his head, which he accepts with closing eyes. "I'll make coffee. Want some?"

"I'll take a mug, please," Eddie says.

You set the coffee to brew, adjusting the towel on your head as you move to bring down two mugs. You check your fridge for the creamer. "Oh, you guys. I got a small chocolate cake--"

" **Where, where?!**." Venom's smaller tendrils started flailing around Eddie. " **Chocolate where?**." 

"V, buddy," Eddie says. "Calm down. You're a guest. Just wait."

You take out the small cake box and set it to the side of the pizza box. "Sorry, it's not much."

"Don't worry about it," Eddie says as he watches Venom slink down his arm and into the box. His small form remains attached to Eddie's knee. "How early do you need to be at work?"

He's sitting in the same chair he was in last night, so you sit at the end of the love seat closest to him. "Actually, I was going to call in sick today. There's.... I have something I wanted to talk to you guys about too."

"That sounds... serious. Is it going to be serious?" You nod your head. "Uh, do you want to go first?"

The coffee sounds like it's done. "Sure," you say. You get up to make the coffee first. "So," you begin, loud enough from the kitchen, "a colleague of mine is visiting family in Ohio."

"Okay...." Eddie says quietly.

"The other day she sent our boss a bit of footage of something terrorizing her area. My boss showed it to me on his computer, so I don't have what she sent."

"And?"

You turn away from the coffee-making to watch him. "It was a clip of something... _similar_ to Venom in appearance... calling itself Carnage."

Eddie freezes, and he gets a far away look in his eyes, but Venom bursts out of the cake box and attaches himself back to Eddie, hovering over his head. " ** _Where is Carnage?_** " he demands loudly.

Eddie reaches up to pat his head. "He's not here, bud. Relax." Neither of them look like they can relax like they were before. "How long ago was this?" Eddie's voice is slightly unsteady.

You bring over both your coffees and you take your same seat, pulling your legs up to the side. "She sent them the day before yesterday. She did a bit of research on it, and then I did as well. There're numerous sightings across the country, and the earliest start in California... more specifically San Francisco." 

While Venom looks tense and alert, Eddie takes a deep breath and reclines further into his chair. "Do... does he say anything about where he's going?"

You shake your head. "All the clips I've seen so far are just him roaring, or yelling something like 'Here is Carnage' or 'I bring you Carnage'." You shrug. "Then he destroys something. I read there might be some deaths attributed to... him, but I didn't dig that far yet. I was gonna mention this yesterday, but...."

They're thinking, maybe even talking to themselves. You sip your coffee quietly. You don't know how bad this really is. Ultimately, you want to leave Eddie and Venom their space. You reach for a slice of cold pizza and eat. Eddie suddenly turns to you, making you jump.

"Can I borrow your laptop?" he asks.

You nod and set your pizza and coffee down. Venom glances at you before turning to the window. The fact that they were nervous made you nervous, and not just for them. You dig your laptop out of your messenger bag and start it up. The battery's low and you turn back for the charger. When you're back in the living room, Eddie's made room on the coffee table.

"Here you go," you say, setting it down and plugging the charger in. You go back to your seat, pulling the cord and plugging it into the cord. "Do you have work today?"

"I can call in sick," he says, his fingers immediately flying around the keyboard. Venom rests on Eddie's shoulder, staring as intently toward the screen. "Sorry," Eddie says with a quick glance at you. "I just want to... see for myself." The clips that start are loud, filled with screams and distant roars. The sounds are chaotic, and as Eddie goes through them one by one, every other video has a clear moment where you hear Carnage announce himself. They jump at the sound of the washing machine finishing. You excuse yourself to transfer everything up to the dryer.

It's a while before he's seen enough, read enough articles. By then you've gone back to your seat, and you've finished your coffee. He closes the laptop and sits back. Venom stays tense. "This, uh...." Eddie breathes deeply. "This isn't the greatest news." He glances at you with tired eyes before sitting up. "It's... a lot right now. I think we better go." 

You immediately want to reach for his arm, but you still want to respect their space. Evidently, whatever Carnage was, it was of their past... and had nothing to do with you. "Okay," you say. "Let me just get you a sweater or something. The rest of your clothes should dry soon."

Eddie seems to only remember now that he was only in a towel. He sighs and sits back. "Sorry, wait." He reaches for your hand. "I was... I was just going to leave. But now that doesn't seem fair, does it?"

You pat his hand. "You don't owe me anything you're not comfortable giving, Eddie. I'll respect your privacy."

" **Tell her, Eddie,** " Venom said, nudging his head into Eddie's.

Eddie motions you back to your spot. "Come on," he says quietly. Once you take your seat, he sits at the edge of his, bringing himself closer to you. "So... I was reporting back in San Francisco after... well, getting run out New York a while back."

"You're originally from here?"

"I moved here for college, got my first journalist job here that... well, didn't end well. I moved back to San Francisco for my... uh, own report and--you know." You _had_ done your homework on him, after all. "There were a few subjects I went back to. One of them was this serial killer named Cletus Kasady--"

"I've heard of him. Didn't he spend some time at Rykers?"

Eddie nods. "He's... well-traveled. He was transferred over to San Francisco and I got the chance to interview him since police were still looking for the bodies of his victims. During one visit, however, V accidentally dropped a piece of himself. I'd thought he was sick or something, but V told me that symbiotes reproduce asexually, so his offspring fell behind and latched itself onto to Kasady."

"So... Carnage is Venom's... son?" Venom immediately seems to recoil, and you feel bad.

Eddie senses this and reaches for your knee for a gentle squeeze. "Symbiotes don't really think about relationships the way we do. Even though V's different, symbiotes in general just think of hosts as hosts, spawn as spawn, and nothing more. Venom doesn't think anything of his offspring beyond... genetics."

"This serial killer now has the same abilities as Venom?"

"Worse," Eddie says. "From what we could figure, they're physically stronger than we are. The offspring gestated on Earth _within_ a human host. It bonded with Kasady's blood, creating a very strong bond while also giving them their red appearance. V was a whole adult before coming to Earth, probably going through... stages, I supposed. They don't really have sex ed where he's from."

Despite Eddie's soft attempt to lighten the mood, you could feel it in your chest how... wrong this feels, to think something was stronger than Eddie and Venom... who you've seen throw whole cars at Spider-Man and thrown themselves across buildings. "Why's he coming all this way?"

Eddie glances at Venom. "We thought we'd killed them.... Fire is a big weakness. I guess they're a lot stronger than we thought."

"So they're coming after you two for revenge?"

He sighs and sits back, rubbing at his eyes. "I hope that's all it is."

"What're you going to do now?" you ask quietly. You feel guilty even asking, heaping more of the issue onto Eddie's shoulders. It was important that he and Venom are aware, but that's all you're able to do.

"Devise some kind of plan, I suppose. Maybe get my hands on Spider-Man."

"Why him?"

"We sure as hell can't take them down on our own. Maybe we can make some sort of truce." Venom quietly grumbles about this, and Eddie pats his head. "A temporary truce, obviously."

You can't help feel childish when you ask, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Eddie gives you a soft smile. "Help keep track of them? As long as it doesn't get in the way of your own work, of course. Oh! You can be the sidekick in the earpiece."

Venom nods and smiles, shifting out of his defensive mode. " **Very cute idea.** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wouldn't mind hearing from Venom fans, ones from before the movie if possible, what notable arcs or characters are good to learn about. I'm in the mood of incorporating elements from various storylines. To be honest, all information I'm getting so far come from Wikipedia, fan wikis, and video essays on YouTube.
> 
> I have many ideas I want to do with this story, and I want to use canon information. I'd just like to know what are some of the more popular arcs according to Venom fans. I'm not gonna take every suggestion, obviously, but it'd be nice to have optional stops along the story. :P

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how long this will be (depending what I can actually come up with), though I'd love to explore a deeper story. Not sure how explicit I want to make it. My first time writing and sharing something like this. I just loved the hell out of the Venom movie. I'd love to see a storyline like this down the road. As for this story, there might be a violent end.


End file.
